


this isn’t my house

by junxiao



Series: random fics [5]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, all of nct except kun are in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/junxiao
Summary: doyoung and kun swap bodies for a day(only kun’s p.o.v.)





	this isn’t my house

as kun woke up that morning, something didn’t feel right. it was just a gut feeling.

for some reason, when he woke up, kun felt like he’d grown an inch or something over night. his bed he was sleeping on felt softer than normal, his pillows too. it wasn’t right.

he groaned as he stretched his limbs and sat up.

finally he opened his eyes and gasped. this wasn’t his room. where was he?

kun got up from his bed, his legs shaking. he wasn’t sure where he was or even if he was still in seoul. he peered out the window and saw the big buildings of seoul. kun sighed in relief and turned around.

here he was met with a mirror, a big one in fact. he could see himself, well not him particularly, but the person he was inside?

kun wasn’t sure how he even ended up in this other persons body. it was a.. new experience. it wasn’t one he wouldn’t want want to try again though.

he was suddenly hit with a wave of thoughts, old information and new. it wasn’t his own he figured it belonged to the male he was inside. some parts were blank though, he couldn’t remember the others family or where he lived/worked. basically anything personal he couldn’t remember. not even his name.

kun looked at his face, it was clear to see that this other male was korean. he probably had a good job judging by how close to the centre of seoul he was.

he turned away from the mirror and looked to his left, there was a door. most likely that lead to the rest of this persons apartment.

kun cautiously walked towards that door and opened it.

once he opened it, he was met with a wave of smell. a good smell. it smelt like pancakes. “i guess i’m not alone in this place,” kun thought.

he was startled out of his thoughts seconds later when he heard a cheerful, “morning hyung!” as someone walked past and down some spiral stairs. even though he only saw the other person for a few seconds but from his accent, he could tell that the man was not korean, maybe chinese?

“morning,” he replied back almost automatically. kun rubbed the back of his head after the words left his mouth, his eyebrows creasing in confusion, why’d he answer so naturally? maybe it was his thoughts.

he’d seen a movie about a girl who woke up in a different body everyday, she had gone about everyone’s daily life normally and made sure nothing went wrong. so kun decided he was going to do the same thing. hopefully the man who was controlling him decided to do the same and not make him look like an idiot.

kun walked down the stairs, following the man who said good morning to him.

as he walked down the stairs, he wasn’t met with another person walking up the stairs. again, almost automatically, he moved out the way for the person.

“good morning doyoung, how was your sleep?” the older, he guessed because he didn’t use hyung, said.

“you too hyung, it was fine,” doyoung said, he could now conform this person was called doyoung, “how was yours?”

“it was alright,” the man replied as he continued to walk up the stairs.

kun turned around and walked down the rest of the stairs, the smell of pancakes getting stronger and stronger in his nose. his stomach growled loudly as he entered the, what he thought was a, kitchen but he’d entered the bathroom by accident.

the boy reversed like a truck out of the room and made his way to the one next to it, this time he has successfully made his way into the kitchen.

there he was met with a big spacious kitchen and the lovely smell of pancakes.

on second look around the kitchen, he noticed some other people scattering the room. there was about ten people in this room alone. the one who stood out the most was the man he saw on the stairs. this time he could definitely say he was chinese like himself.

cautiously he said a good morning but in chinese to see who was actually chinese since he still had all of his normal memories.

“morning renju-” one of the men, there was two of them, said who was making pancakes. the man looked up towards him and gasped, “-doyoung hyung? did you just speak chinese?” 

“y-yes?”

“hyung! where you learning it because of me?” the boy he saw on the stairs asked.

“what ever makes you sleep at night,” he replied naturally.

“doyoung come sit down,” the other man who was making pancakes said.

he joined everyone at the table.

one of the boys who were sitting beside him looked up from their phone, “is this everyone hyungs?”

“no jisung, were waiting on most of the hyungs and chenle,” said someone at the bottom of the table.

after ten minutes everyone was downstairs and it was a lot, there was 20 including kun or should he say doyoung.

it was a lot of people, he wasn’t sure how they even fit in this apartment. yes it was a big apartment and he hadn’t even been all of the rooms but he didn’t think it was enough to fit all these people.

they ate breakfast and then everyone went off somewhere.

he was alone for the majority of the day, just sitting in his room waiting for the day to pass so he could get back to his own body.

once he started to feel tired, he lay down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

he woke up the next day, he gasped recognising the room. his own. kun let out a shriek of relief and got up out to bed.

nothing seemed out of place that morning, he did everything as normal.

at around one pm, the decided to go to the shops in seoul since he needed some new clothes.

the boy got in a taxi and made his way there. once he arrived in the main area of seoul, he bought some clothes.

he was bout to make his way out of the shop when he heard a loud, “kun hyung,” being shouted.

said person jumped and turned around. there he was met with that person who’s body he’d been inside the day before.

“doyoung?” kun whispered with his mouth open.

“you remember me right? the whole switching of body’s?” doyoung asked once he had walked to him.

kun laughed, “yes of course i do, how could i forget. i thought that was just a dream though?”

“we have a lot of taking to do,” doyoung said sternly as he pulled kun by the wrist somewhere.

they ended up that the house he had been at a day ago in doyoung’s body.

“why am i here?” kun asked as doyoung unlocked the door.

“we gotta explain to my hyungs and the others what actually happened because they don’t believe me when i told them this morning but now i have proof that it wasn’t me in my body yesterday,” he rambled.

“oh, okay,” kun said stepping in the house.

doyoung put his hands to his mouth like a megaphone and kun put his hands over his mouth as he figured what was coming, “PEOPLE! FAMILY MEETING!”

19 pairs of feet made their way down the stairs and they all crowded at the bottom of the stairs, which was opposite the front door that was shut but kun and doyoung hadn’t moved from.

“this is the guy who swapped body’s with me yesterday,” doyoung said.

“yeah right,” muttered one of the taller males.

doyoung scowled at the disbelieving male, “it’s true, tell them hyung,”

“it is, he’s not lying,” kun backed him up.

“yeah? well explain what happened yesterday,”

kun explained what happened that strange day but they still didn’t believe.

“well, what happened with me and you/doyoung yesterday then?” one boy, who introduced himself as yuta, asked.

“oh that’s easy, you showed me your..” kun trailed off and pointed down to his crotch area.

yuta blushed in embarrassment. “okay, yeah doyoung and this kun guy are telling the truth, doyoung wouldn’t of told anyone outside of our group that,”

“yeah i wouldn’t of,” doyoung said.

“damn, so you really did switch?” one said sitting on the stairs.

“that’s what i’ve been trying to tell you but you didn’t listen,” doyoung sighed.

“well.. that’s cool i guess?” someone else said.

“since you’ve seen yuta’s dick,” a man called johnny started, the one who he talked to on the stairs, “wanna see mine?”

“ewwwwww!”


End file.
